


It's not right but it feels right

by Hazein



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, College Student Peter, Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega/Omega, SpiderIron - Freeform, Unrequited Love, maybe or maybe not, mentor, peter doesn't like to be treated as a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazein/pseuds/Hazein
Summary: Peter and Tony are both Omegas and both hates being one.... All I could say for now... (sorry not good in summaries)





	1. Introduction

_I HATE BEING AN OMEGA._

_I hate hearing bullshit about omegas need an alpha to “take care of them”. I hate how omegas plead to get fucked by an alpha. I hate how alphas don’t take you fucking seriously in a fucking fight. What use does having inhuman strength, and spider like powers if just the smell of an angry alpha makes the omega inside me wants to hide and beg for mercy. To my amazing luck, the thing that doesn’t get me killed easily would actually be a pain in the **FUCKING AS-!**_

**_SNAP!_ **

_Ughh.. that was my last pen… dammit…_

Peter rubbed his temples trying to ease off the stress and raging hormones battling inside his body. _I broke about 4 fucking pens today. **GREAT… JUST FUCKING GREAT…**_

“ok peter… calm down… don’t blame your healing powers for the immense migraine you have now… and also the inability to finish your thesis which is due on Monday… Remember peter… if it were not for that, you would have been rotting in the ground right about now” Peter shivered as he remembered all the times he was thrown, and punched…. and stabbed… and….. other stuff that would have killed a normal person. Thankfully, Peter wasn't  **normal.**

He checked his watch. _9:15._ _that’s enough writing for today_. He stretched his strained back to get relief. _And plus I don’t have an extra pen lying around to use._ He changed into his suit, and checked the surroundings before jumping out of his apartment window. It would be bad if someone knew his secret identity. _Hopefully punching bad guys would take his mind off my incoming heat._ How peter wished his suppressants actually worked if it weren’t for his healing power. _And that boys and girls is what you call the amazing phenomenon called Parker luck._

Peter grumbled

* * *

 

_I HATE BEING AN OMEGA._

_Why couldn’t I have been born as an alpha like my old man has always wanted? Or at least even a beta so that people would take me seriously… so I wouldn’t have to scrub myself with the synthetic alpha smell till my skin turned red or experience all the shit I have to go through because I was a male omega, born to be fucked for pleasure or have these ridiculous heats that even a single drop of alcohol would mess up my suppressants and make me fucking plead to be ass fucked and dominated by a **fucking ALP-!**_

“nngh!”

Tony moaned as he got his well deserved release. He had been aching for that release for hours. For an omega, even toys aren’t good enough to satisfy them.

“d-don’t… you dare cry…” Tony buried his face on his pillow as he tried to stop his tears but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear all the memories flowing out for the reason that he got fucked up all this years was the reason why he was cumming helplessly.

“Just one more day Tony… Just another fucked up day of this and you’ll be going back to being a stark” He embraced his pillow close to his chest and slowly closed his eyes to embrace the endless darkness behind them. _Just one more day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's hurt and Peter is being Peter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info:  
> In this world you are identified by birth as female or male, as you reach your adolescence stage you find your second identity an Alpha/Beta/Omega. Alphas are known to be dominant, short-tempered, and possessive. They are also seen as the ideal picture of power and population of which is male dominated. Female alphas can be pregnant or impregnate, while male alphas can only impregnate. Betas are natural born leaders and known as understanding and peaceful in nature. They usually tame out the nature between alphas and omegas. Betas can be pregnant or impregnate regardless of their nature. Omegas are known to be beautiful and motherly. Omegas are mostly female and rarely male. Female and male omegas are able to be pregnant but only male omegas can impregnate but is a rare case.

ALPHA BETA OMEGA

  


In this world you are identified by birth as female or male, as you reach your adolescence stage you find your second identity an Alpha/Beta/Omega.

  


Alphas are known to be dominant, short-tempered, and possessive. They are also seen as the ideal picture of power.

  


Betas are natural born leaders and known as understanding and peaceful in nature. They usually tame out the nature between alphas and omegas.

  


Omegas are known to be beautiful and motherly. They are called as the jewels of the world. There are rare alpha females and omega males. And because they are rare, they are considered _valuable to society_.

  


_Valuable._ Tony snickered and sipped the whiskey from his glass. He was still in his private island. No one knew about the island except for Pepper, the only relationship he ever had, and Rhodes, his best friend and closest he had to a brother.

  


To anyone else, this island would have been a haven they would never leave. But to Tony, this is **_purgatory_**. This place reminded him of his weakest moments, the place where he sees the nature of what he is. At least his days of torture are done, he’ll have his well deserve rest, and by tomorrow he would return to his home, **_Avengers Tower_**.

  


_He chuckled._ His unorthodox home and his unorthodox family; _Clint making popcorn while whistling “Don’t Cha” by the pussycat dolls, Natasha lays on the largest couch in the living room and lets Clint sit on couch with her feet on top of his lap, The Maximoff twins snuggling in the recliner, Thor keeps asking questions to poor Banner about the movie, and Bucky sits with his back on Steve’s chest._

_  
_

Tony took another long sip from his glass. The burning and prickling sensation oozed to his chest. The Avengers Tower may be his home but every moment seeing the couple together feels like a thousand stabs.

  


_A crush turned to adoration to hatred and to unrequited love_.

  


These feelings don’t all point to Steve.

  


**No**.

  


Tony’s life was never that simple.

  


It was always so damn complicated.

  


He was also in love with Bucky too.

  


Spending hours tinkering with his arm, thinking of every way to improve it, to bring back the Bucky that Steve knew, and see the famous Bucky smile Steve has been talking about.

  


He saw it. 

  


And at that moment he knew how fucked he was.

  


He loved them both.

  


and so he avoided them.

  


There were a lot of criticisms about them. Being two alphas and two heroic icons made them the headline of every newspaper and magazine when they declared that they were dating. 

  


They didn’t care what other people think about them nor did Tony. He sees how both of them are couple that was meant to be. 

  


He saw how much love they oozed out for each other.

  


He supported that love but at the same time he envied it. 

  


He never had someone to have that with. 

  


Sure, he had pepper.  

  


They loved each other and have known each other long enough to trust one another but their love was unlike Steve and Bucky’s. It was never as raw as they were. 

  


Pepper and Tony just didn’t match up as he had hoped.

_  
_

_Because you weren’t man enough! That’s just a proof of how less of a man you are Tony!_

  


Tony winced at the memory of his father.

  


He drowned his drink in one gulp and set his glass on the coffee table nearby. 

  


He goes to his room, goes to bed, and just before the darkness embraces him, he hums the lullaby his dear mother sang to him when he was a child. 

_  
_

_Don’t forget my dear little one that no matter who you are…_

_  
_

_I will always love you with all my heart._

_  
_

_I love you Tony._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

* * *

   


   


“You’re late…. **again** ”

   


Pepper stares at the wheezing man in front of him with an obvious disappointment in her face.

  


“I’m sooooo sorry Ms. Pots! Something happened when I came here… there was a large gorilla… then the bus exploded… and I got stuck in traffic… and..!”

  


He was babbling again.

  


_It was kinda cute at first but after a dozen of late entrances and reason, it was starting to get **annoying**._

_  
_

“I get it… I get it… Parker luck”

  


Peter gave pepper a sheepish smile. _This kid’s lucky that his such lil’ cutie._

_  
_

“Now go… before my migraine gets any worse”

  


Peter nodded and quickly went his way to the lab. 

  


He was giddier to go to work today. 

  


It’s probably the fact that Tony just came back from an international meeting. He didn’t know any of the specific details but he didn’t care. All he knew was that his boss was back and he has lot of time to get to see his well admired Tony up close and get praises Tony gives when he done something good.

  


Peter smiled ear to ear remembering Tony’s praises.

  


Suddenly, Peter bumps into something 6 feet high and hard. 

  


His goofy grin was wiped out of his face and was replaced with utter embarrassment.

  


“the fuck!?”

  


“Oh my gawd! I’m so sorry! I’m such a clutz! Are you o-“ 

  


He looked up to see a familiar black and red fella staring at him.

  


“OH MY GAWD! A CUTIEEEEEEEEEEEE!” 

  


A loud annoying squeal came out from the taller man causing peter to wince.

_  
_

_This is just great! Of all people to bump into… why did it have to be Deadpool!_

_  
_

_God are you punishing me right now? Cuz you’re doing a great job at it._

_  
_

“ummm..”

  


Peter really doesn’t know what to say. 

  


He never though he would bump into Deadpool without his suit but here he is now, without his suit in front of a squealing man himself.

  


“Can I ask for your name cutie pie?” Deadpool asked. 

  


Even with his mask on, you can still see the wide grin his making.

  


“Ummm…. I’m”

  


Peter thinks if it was ok to tell his name to Deadpool but so far as variables concern, he wouldn’t be able to figure out the him and Spiderman were one with just his name

  


“I’m… It’s Peter...Peter Parker”

  


“Oh! Are you gonna fly me to Neverland!?” He squealed again but this time peter chuckled.  


  


“Not unless your name’s Wendy, Which I suspect is not your name, Soooo… No, I won’t fly you to Neverland” He replied with a chuckle.

  


Deadpool grinned even wider. 

_  
_

_I didn’t think that he could even grin any wider._

_  
_

“The name’s Deadpool” He extends a hand to peter “but you can call me ‘Wade’”

  


Peter took his hand and gave him a small smile “Nice to meet you Wade”

  


“Soo… what’s a cutie like you doing he-“

  


“ **PETER!!!** ” 

  


A shriveled Dr. Banner was running towards peter. 

  


“Where have you been!? I’ve been waiting for you for ages! Tony has been poking me non-stop **AGAIN**!”

  


“Ummm… I…”

  


“C’mon let’s go. You don’t need to tell me about another round of you Parker luck”

  


Dr. Banner took Peter’s hand and pulled him towards where that lab is. Peter followed Bruce’s fast paced walk.  


  


He looks back and gave Wade an apologetic look and turned his head back to looking were him and Dr. Banner was going.

  


_That wasn't SO bad._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please leave your kudos and comments to show your appreciation!


	3. rewriting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for a haven't updated! and I'm sorry that you'll have to wait a lot more longer!

hi everyone! Thank you so much for those who have left your kudos and subscribed to this fic!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic for a long time. And I'm sorry that you'll have to wait a lot more for an actual update. I'm planning on rewriting all of my fics before I finish it. I want to write this fic as best as I can. Trying to avoid cringing on my writing. I hope to start posting by MAY and hopefully by that time I'm completely done with the fic (all polished and everything) I'll be posting the updates in consecutive days.

Again guys I'm really sorry!!


End file.
